1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage and support devices and more particularly pertains to a new pool accessory storage unit for storing various pool accessories adjacent a pool in an easily accessible manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage and support devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage and support devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art storage and support devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,266; U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,188; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 375,231; U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,901; U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,307; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,025.
In these respects, the pool accessory storage unit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing various pool accessories adjacent a pool in an easily accessible manner.